This invention relates generally to caps, hats and head apparel, and more particularly to caps, hats and head apparel having a device that can display various images or messages.
The invention provides head apparel having a brim (hereinafter referred to simply as a xe2x80x9chatxe2x80x9d), such as a baseball-type cap or a sun visor which have a brim projecting from the forward part of the hat, or a sailor hat or Stetson-type (or cowboy-type or fedora-type) hat that have a brim extending about the periphery of the hat, with a device that presents two or more composite graphic images or sets of images for viewing on the brim of the hat. xe2x80x9cImagexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cimagesxe2x80x9d are used herein in a broad sense, and encompass images of persons, places, things, characters, figures, graphic designs and abstracts, text, messages, etc., or parts thereof. The invention thereby provides an entertainment or enjoyment value, or commercial value (e.g., advertising, marketing, and promotion) in addition to the value(s) typically presented by a hat. For example, the graphic images can be those of licensed characters, such as those available from The Walt Disney Company and Warner Brothers, for example, or advertisements or marketing or promotional material. The images may also have a personal or other relationship with the person wearing the hat. For example, the images may portray a relative such as a grand parent or grand child, or a place visited by the wearer, or a cause supported by the wearer, or a novelty feature or message such as those typically provided by beer manufacturers. This arrangement can personalize the hat for the holder thereof beyond simple display of a graphic or massage on the cap portion, typically the front thereof, of a baseball-type cap, for example. Hats incorporating the invention may therefore be provided for many purposes, including personalization, enjoyment, entertainment, marketing, promotional, advertising and/or novelty purposes.
The invention provides the two or more graphic images or sets of images, when viewed by an observer from different directions, on or defining a hat brim. xe2x80x9cDirectionxe2x80x9d as used in a broad sense and encompasses linear directions as well as directions along a curve, and clockwise and counter-clockwise directions. The hat brim comprises at least two interleaved series or sets of sections arranged in a wave-like manner such that each present a composite image or a set of images. The sections of each series of interleaved sections generally face in a common direction so that images or parts of images displayed by the sections of a same series are viewable together, and the sections of different series face in different directions. In a preferred embodiment, individual sections of the first series and individual sections of the second series are alternatingly interspersed with the adjacent edges of the sections being parallel. Preferably all or a substantial number of the edges of the sections in the series are parallel.
An observer can view a first image or set of images on the brim from a first direction and second image or set of images on the brim from a second direction. For example, the sections of one series of sections may display a composite image of Mickey Mouse, while the sections of another series of sections may display a composite image of Donald Duck, or the sections may display messages, or combinations of graphic objects such as cartoon characters and messages, etc.
The sections of a series may be pre-printed with an image or part thereof, or they may be constructed so as to be suitable for receiving an image or part thereof that can be affixed to or printed on the sections in any suitable manner. Where the wave-like sections forming a brim, or a structure securable to a brim, are not pre-printed, images may be applied to the wave-like sections. In accordance with the invention, a wave-like structure is provided having the wave-like sections described above, with and without pre-applied images, that can be secured to brims. Where the wave-like sections are securable to a brim, the invention provides means for removably securing the wave-like sections to a brim. The invention also provides kits for applying images to wave-like sections and for applying wave-like sections to brims.
A brim comprising series of sections as described above may be provided for viewing from one side of the brim (one-sided viewing), e.g., from the top, or for viewing from more than one side, e.g., from both sides of the brim (two-sided viewing). For two-sided viewing in a baseball-type cap or a visor, the brim is provided with the wave-like interleaved sections on both the top and bottom of the brim. A brim configured for two-sided viewing can display at least four composite images or sets of images viewable from at least two directions from above the brim and at least two directions from below the brim.
For a Stetson-type hat, or a sailor hat, the brim can extend in a closed loop about the periphery of the hat, which can have wave-like sections extending partially or entirely about the brim, in spaced clusters extending about the brim. The brim can extend generally vertically when the hat is worn, as in the case of a sailor hat, or generally horizontally, as in the case of a Stetson-type hat.
The hat comprises a loop structure sized to engage a person""s head and a brim, as described herein, with the wavelike interleaved sections secured to the loop structure as a brim and defining the brim, or secured to a brim panel which in turn is connected to the loop structure of the hat. Thus, the brim may be defined by the wave-like interleaved sections, or the wave-like sections may define structures that are secured to a brim panel on one or more sides thereof. Depending on the embodiment, the loop structure is defined by or comprises either a cap section (e.g., the non-brim portion of a baseball-like hat) or a band (e.g., the non-brim portion of visor-like hat).
The loop structure comprises, for example, a band and may include a cap section or raised part. Images, pictures, text, messages, etc., may be carried by the cap section or a raised part.
The hat brim may have a picture associated therewith as described in application Ser. No. 10/032830 (Attorney Docket No. 4855/4), titled xe2x80x9cPicture Matte and Graphic Image Display Devicexe2x80x9d, filed concurrently herewith, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.